Fix The Mockingjay
by Serene Cullen
Summary: MAJOR MOCKINGJAY SPOILERS. Katniss has a dream that scares her to her core, it shows how so many loved ones die or abandon her when she wakes up the only choice she has is to give it her all to fix her world and create her own, good, ending


Fix The Mockingjay

Prim was dead, Prim was dead, Prim was dead, dead, dead, dead. Gale was gone, mother abandoned me, Peeta was broken, Haymitch was drunk, and Prim was dead. I spiraled. I was coming undone at every seem that existed on my body and my mind. Prim was dead!

My eyes snapped open, I looked around, my arm was spewing blood. I was surrounded by trees. The arena! I was still in the arena! I had to get to Beetee, I had to shoot the forcefield! Beetee Beetee! Wait, I froze, Peeta this is when we got separated, first find Peeta then go to Beetee, hurry! My legs worked as fast as they could disregarding the blood loss. I saw Peeta and grabbed his hand, I yanked him towards the tree and ignored his protests. Finnick was joining us quickly and I was sad that I couldn't save Johanna for him. But I was a selfish person and Peeta was who I needed. Everyone else, well they would have to fend for themselves.

"Katniss I thought we were disserting," Peeta whispered as I dragged him.

"Let's just say I had a really vivid really scary dream where I lose almost everyone I care about. Now trust me!" I said and grabbed the wire from Beetee's hand. Due to my detour to grab Peeta the lightning was upon us and I barely missed getting electrocuted as I shot the arrow into the forcefield. It opened and I looked back in tears seeing Finnick nearby. I smiled as the hovercraft picked us up. I was almost unable to get out a critical demand before passing out "you will retrieve Annie Cresta from 4 right now, or you'll need a new Mockingjay."

#

I woke up to intense pressure on my right hand, I looked over expecting the obvious, Peeta, but it wasn't him, instead Finnick sat by my side holding onto my hand for dear life. Tears trekked down his cheeks and I looked at him curiously "hey," I whispered.

His head snapped up and a huge smile overtook his face. "It's too bad I never kissed you," he whispered. I gave him a curious look "I'm not good for much, but I am a good kisser. It's my only real talent besides killing, I wanted to give you something amazing as a thank you, but I'm not good at anything."

I smiled at Finnick "I had this dream," I told him. "After Johanna cut the tracker from my arm, everything went wrong. Peeta was captured and tortured until he hated me, Gale left me, my mom abandoned me, you died, and Prim, my beautiful little Prim who is the real reason this rebellion could start, she died." I looked down "I am a selfish person Finnick, I knew they would take Johanna, I know they are going to torture her, she's going to be terrified of water and because this time I did save Peeta, I don't know if I can help her." I looked into his eyes "I cause so much death Finnick, I want you to have Annie because it's one good thing I can do."

Finnick looked at me like I was crazy, like my dream couldn't possibly be a reality. But he didn't let go of my hand and he kissed it softly as a fell asleep.

#

The schedule. I gave a bitter smile as it was stamped into my arm, this time around I followed it, well training at least, I still ditched classes. Coin still hated me though she doted on Peeta which made me uncomfortable. Peeta was used in Propos more than I was but, no it mattered. I couldn't say it didn't, I was the Mockingjay I was the spark that lit the rebellion but now no one was willing to take a chance on me. We didn't go to 8's hospital because Peeta could perform on cue, I didn't get to bond with my camera crew because they were too busy fawning over Peeta. It took me a few days after the shoot Peeta did to realize that the bombing at the hospital hadn't happened yet.

I sweet talked my way into getting myself to the hospital. "Gale," I clutched his hand before we got off. He looked to me, less distant than my dream "I have a secret," I whispered. He smirked and shook his head not knowing how serious this secret was. "There's going to be a bombing," I whispered. His eyes filled with alarm and I took his hand. "We go into the hospital and after we leave it gets bombed, everyone inside dies. Help me save them Gale, please?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. Then he sighed, shook his head, and we descended into the district. Peeta hadn't been allowed to come, they said they didn't need footage of him here because they already had great footage from the studio. I was honestly a bit relieved, I didn't need to worry about what fate he might face here. I was eager to talk to Paylor because I was expecting to make a difference. It took me awhile to convince her but once I had everyone moved quickly.

I let them get footage of me comforting people of eight while they moved them. Then when the bombers fell I gave the same speech I had before, it was still a hit. Luckily it still worked since not everyone died, the words were still true though.

#

How did this happen? I thought as I was camped with "The Star Squad 451." Everything was so different yet still the same! We weren't supposed to be here, here is where almost everyone dies. That's fine, I thought nervously looking around. I just won't lead everyone to assassinate Snow this time, I know the rebels make it into town anyways. I tried to keep my breathing even as panic was bubbling inside me. No one had to die, not Finnick not Bogs, not anyone.

I blinked as Peeta called my name again, "Katniss they want us to go and disable some pods," Peeta repeated.

"Oh ya, ok," I said taking Peeta's hand as he helped me up. Our fingers intertwined and I was thankful he never hated me. I was finally _finally_ not taking Peeta Mellark for granted.

The first pod was disabled and we were joking around like before, I laughed with everyone until a chill ran through my spine. Boggs, he was moving, he was walking backwards just like when "NO!" I screamed lurching myself forward. I grabbed the material of his suit and pulled with all my might before his foot hit the ground. He moved, he budged, he fell on his face in the dirt, but he still had legs, he wasn't dying. I fell on the other side of the bomb in tears.

"What the hell was that Soldier Everdeen?" Boggs screamed.

"Don't move!" I yelled trying to compose myself. "Please just trust me and don't move." The squad waited for me to regain my composure, I felt the cameras tight on my body as I stood. "Boggs carefully move towards the rest of the group and you all, move back a bit." Everyone looked at me curiously but listened. I grabbed a rock and threw it on the spot where Bogg's heal would have landed. It blew up. The smoke cleared and everyone stared at me.

"How, how did you know about that?" Boggs asked.

"That dream," Finnick said. "It really happened?"

"You really did know about the bombers in eight," Gale questioned.

I nodded as I stood farther from the rest of the group. "That's fantastic!" Boggs sounded elated "then you lead the way, we'll break into the Capitol and avoid everything," his voice was cheery.

My head snapped up, my eyes full of fear and confusion met his elated ones. "No, no!" I yelled. "I watched too many people die in that trip!" I insisted. "Too many bad things happened, no no!"

"Calm down," Finnick said carefully stepping around the bombsite to stand beside me.

"Do you want to leave Annie a widow?" I screamed. Finnick's head jerked back in shock perhaps he thought when I said people died he wasn't among them. "I watched you die, no scratch that I had to blow your body up because of these disgusting animals that wanted to kill me!" I turned to Jackson "and you, you sacrifice youself to hold them back with him," I pointed to Homes. "I don't want to watch you all die again so don't make me!' I yelled.

"Come here," Peeta cooed talking me into his arms and stroking my hair. I could see Jackson, Homes, and even Finnick were a little more reluctant to go on with the plan now that they knew of their deaths.

"Katniss," Boggs used my first name "how did I die?" he questioned.

"You, you stepped on the pod," I whispered clutching Peeta's shirt. "You lost both your legs and you died of blood loss."

"That didn't happen this time, do you know why?" he asked. I shock my head "because you knew, and you saved me. It'll be different this time Katniss, you'll save everyone." I looked into his eyes, I wanted to believe him.

"The camera crew stayed, except Pollux, I need him to navigate the tunnels we'll take."

"We need to capture your adventure though Katniss!" Cressida persisted.

"No!" I screamed at her "you and Pollux that's who lived last time! You didn't get any good footage you had to leave the cameras in a closet to be found and most of you died! I'm not going if they come," I said stubbornly.

"Ok, ok" Boggs negotiated "is there anyone else you want to leave?"

I shook my head "just have weapons and more ammo on hand, be ready to climb and we aren't taking a break in the tunnels. After we steal food we eat while walking, I am the last person when running or climbing, no one is dying for me." My terms were clear and straightforward, I saw Peeta and Gale begin to protest. "I would say leave Gale and Peeta," I said glaring at them "but I know they'd just follow and I'd rather have them in sight where I know they're safe than out wondering if they're dead. Come on," I turned and walked into the house from last time. We grabbed food, ate quickly and then let a terrified Pollux lead the way.

I eventually gave up on my "I'm last" declaration to take Pollux's hand and sooth him. Gale, Peeta, and Finnick were on constant edge and Boggs just seemed to happily be moving along. When we heard the hiss of the lizard mutts I almost collapsed. Finnick was the one to grab me though as we rushed forward "the bridge over the toxins!" I yelled to Pollux who almost ran into a wall trying to make the turn. "Be careful," I warned. We all slid along carefully, luckily having a huge lead on the mutts this time. I was the last over the bridge as I had wanted and I cut it down so hopefully they would stay on the other side.

"Climb faster!" Peeta yelled as Jackson, Bogg, Leeg 1 and 2, Mitchell, Homes, and Gale were already on the latter trying to hurry without falling.

"Go," I pushed Finnick forward he began to protest but I threw the best card I had in his face "for Annie!" I yelled at him. He turned and climbed. The monsters were now on the other side of the bridge screaming and ripping themselves apart.

"Go," Peeta pushed me forward.

"I have a better weapon than you," I said shoving his hands on the latter and taking aim at the mutts.

"Katniss," Peeta whined as Finnick grabbed him and pulled him.

"Climb so I can get on!" I yelled.

That made him scurry up to the second platform. I turned and climbed as fast as I knew how and screamed as one of their claws got my right boot. I leaned down as fast as I could and took the boot off climbing the rest of the way up. I panted heavily as I stood on the platform waiting for Gale, Finnick, Peeta and myself to be allowed up. This was the drawback to having move people, we took longer to move. I was wide eyed when one of the lizard mutts grabbed onto the latter and tried to jump to the platform. What was worse was he almost made it.

"Give me the holo!" I screamed in desperation. It fell down and hit my head then fell again. I heard Peeta curse. "No it's ok," I said "Nightlock, nightlock, nightlock!" I yelled and pushed the boys further onto the ledge, normally I would have celebrated being able to push all three strong, heavy, and well toned men but now was not the time. The holo exploded and coated the three of us in disgusting bits of mutt.

Finnick was next up the latter and Gale and Peeta began helping each other get the mutt off. I stood at the edge of the platform though making sure no more mutts were coming. "Katniss," Boggs called, I looked behind me and noticed Peeta and Gale were up in the house waiting for me to climb.

#

"Gale!" I screamed as the Peacekeeper grabbed him. This time I knew what his mouth was pleading 'shoot me, shoot me.' He had forgotten about the nightlock wedged in his pocket thankfully. "Jump forward!" I yelled. He was confused but lurched back towards the crater. The Peacekeeper was so unprepared that he stumbled forward as well, and right into my arrow.

Gale looked at me from the house and I jumped to the edge almost missing, stupid risky behavior. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in, he hugged me tightly and I hugged him back. It was a shame, in another world, another time, Gale and I would have been perfect, but his heart was so tainted from the world we lived in, so, so dark. I pulled away and we headed out the back.

I headed for Snow's mansion; Gale had my back from the roof of a house. As I saw the children standing, shivering, I remembered. It hit me hard, the dream. The one thing that tore me apart more than anything else that had happened. The parachutes fell, I screamed for the children to leave them alone, don't open them, but they did. And the medics filed in, but I didn't care about the medics. That braid, that little bouncing blonde braid. "Prim!" I screamed bloody murder, she had to hear me, she had to. She turned around but the next batch had only second before it exploded and I knew I was going to lose her. All I could do was watch that perfect little braid that sat on her head. As I stared at it, eyes fixated intensely, it happened, a hand wrapped around the braid wanting to choke it to death. It yanked harder than one should on such delicate hair and the girl flew backwards. She landed a few feet away and a body collapsed on her and rolled her a few more. Then the bomb went off and I went down.

#

Prim was dead, Prim was dead, mom would leave, because Prim was dead. She was dead, dead, dead! Gale would leave, mom would leave! Prim was dead!

My eyes opened, my skin burned, everything burned. I saw her, she was perfect, no mark no burn, no damage. Prim wasn't dead, I breathed with relief. I looked at the body clutching onto her though and froze "Peeta," I whispered.

"Katniss!" I heard, was it just one person? It sounded a little like a chant. I smiled one person was off tune "Katniss!" it yelled again. I tried to step forward, to reach them both. Peeta saved her, he saved her when I couldn't.

"Don't die," I said trying to move to him.

"Katniss!" the voice was closer. "I've got you," Gale's face appeared. "Don't worry it'll be ok, the rebels are here, we won and I've got you."

Well as long as someone had me I guess it was ok to sleep.

#

I woke up, for the first time in months I didn't know what was going to happen. The dream had ended with Prim dying, now, the future was my own to make again. I stood from the hospital bed and winced. "Katniss don't!" her angelic voice screamed rushing over. Well if she was ok then I could lay down for a bit.

"Peeta?" I asked as she reached my side.

"He's not doing that great but he's going to be ok," she said taking my hand in between her tiny fingers. "He saved my life," she said stroking my hair back.

"I know how to pick em," I smiled up at her. Her eyes were filled with big crocodile tears, just like the ones from when dad died. "Hush," I whispered reaching a burnt hand up and stroking her face. To her credit she didn't flitch at all even though I'm sure the skin felt disgusting. "Lay down with me," I said moving with difficulty. She complied and I wrapped her in my arms, how ironic would it have been? She was the real reason the rebellion started, her name being picked and me volunteering. How ironic if in the end all of the trouble I went through to save her had gotten her killed. How ironic.

#

I aimed at him, hatred clear in my eyes as the bow was pulled so tight I was sure it would snap. He was only ten feet away but I was making it so powerful. He smiled, just a little smile I knew what that smile said 'let's not lie to each other.' I turned my bow and let it fly straight into Coin's heart. There were gasps and screams and stampedes and Peeta found me before anyone else and he grabbed me and talked all of the Peacekeepers away from me.

Haymitch was the next to find my side and even though he had been allowed a glass of wine he was still not as drunk as usual. Finnick and Annie were quick to come to my aid from the crowd as well. My eyes watered when Beetee came over in his wheelchair. Even Johanna whom I had caused so much damage to came to my side. All of the victors that were still alive, minus Enobaria, were surrounding me, protecting me, defending and endorsing my action. No Peacekeeper, no, no one would be dumb enough to challenge the beloved victors. The Peacekeepers moved away from me and looked to Plutarch for guidance.

"Well," he seemed a little off his game "it seems like an election is in order!"

And an election was had, it was determined very early that I did not want to be president, somehow I still won the election but begged Plutarch to give it to the runner up. As it turned out it needed to be the fifth runner up: Paylor. Plutarch insisted I give a speech about why I, and the other people who were voted for president were declining the honor. So I gulped down some water and went out to the balcony where I had killed Coin.

"People of Panem," I addressed in my usual shaky voice. "On behalf of myself and the other people who have declined the presidency I feel we owe you an explanation. I was your Mockingjay, and I was honored to be so important to all of you. But I am a child," I said looking out at the faces "I am a child and I don't know how the world works yet, I cannot lead you as a country, I am glad I could lead you to freedom but it is very seldom that war leaders also make good politicians. So I humbly refuse the presidency but hope that I may still remain your Mockingjay. My betrothed Peeta feels the same way I do, we are flattered and honored yet both children. Finnick was beyond flattered that you would trust him with your country and your future but he wishes to spend his time with his new wife Annie and hopes that he has your understanding and blessing. Boggs has rejected the offer because he fears that his views may have been too influenced by the late tyrannical Coin. So it is with great pleasure that I give you you're new president, Paylor." My speech ended the cameras focused on Paylor and I spewed my guts after a nerve racking public speech.

#

I smiled fondly as Gale lifted Jayleen into the air. She laughed happily as her uncle ran around with her and played. I smiled while I sat beside my husband, Peeta, and watched my still close friend play with our daughter. I turned around quickly as I heard Natar, our son, let out a war cry. I was just in time to see him topple onto Finnick as Annie laughed watching the two.

"We got pretty lucky," Peeta said.

"Yup Paylor was kind enough to send money and people to help rebuild District 12. We have two beautiful children, love all around them. Prim is flirting with Gale's brother," I smirked watching the two. "Mother's helping put together the hospital and everything turned out ok." I leaned my head on his shoulder and realized that sometimes nightmares are ok.

#

**AN: Wow I didn't expect it to be that long! I hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't I'm sorry, I basically wrote this to make up for the ending of the real Mockingjay because that one made me really depressed. One part I wanted to explain was Gale having his Nightlock when the Peacekeeper took him and that was because since Peeta would have not been unstable he would have had a Nightlock of his own. So that was the only thing I remember needing to explain. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
